


The chiming clock

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know what to put as tags for this :(, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Philza gets ready to resurrect Wilbur only to have a visitor interfere, and learn that there are many more gods than just Dream out there who may be able to help turn the tides of the server.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	The chiming clock

Philza sets down his sons corpse on the stone table and takes a step back, surveying the scene. The totems are laid out in front and Eret has made the necessary potions. It’s now or never, Philza thinks. Either he gets his son back or he lives with Ghostbur for the rest of his days. 

“Oh uh, you’ve kinda made a mess of things, haven’t you?” A voice says and all their necks snap towards the unknown entity. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Tommy asks, squinting at the figure. It’s a boy only a little older than him, he thinks. He has fluffy brown hair and small black horns, wearing an oversized baggy sweater with clouds on it and a tail anxiously swaying behind him. Is this a new player? Did Dream seriously invite more people? 

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. My name is uh, Hypnos.” Hypnos says, taking a step back. “I’m really sorry for scaring you! That wasn’t what I was trying to do.”

“Hey,” Eret smiles towards him, “If you’re new here I can give you a tour later, at the moment we’re kinda busy so if you wouldn’t mind waiting a bit?”

“I.. guess I am new? Also I really don’t mean to intrude but you’re doing a reincarnation ceremony, right? That’s um. That’s not gonna work.” 

“What.” 

Hypnos steps forward a few steps, nervously gesturing towards the items laid out. “I’m not the god of this, that’s R4b1es job so she’ll know more, but this isn’t how you bring people back. At least, not in the right way?” 

There are a million things going on right now that Tommy doesn’t have time to think about but one thing sticks out to him and he says it before he can stop himself, “you’re a _god?_ ” 

“Oh. I didn’t mention that, did I? Sorry. Yeah I’m the god of sleep!”

“What the fuck is a god doing here? Are you with the green bitch?”

“I don’t know why I’m here? Also I don’t know what you’re talking about with that? Who is the green bitch?”

“Did you not get invited to the server? Can you just leave then?” 

“We.. we can’t.”

“ _We?_ ” 

“Oh! Uh, there’s more than just me trapped here?” 

“Are they also gods?”

“Yes?”

“Of course they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh I hope you all enjoy!! This was inspired by Hypnos being called a god in the new smp today and how he was able to access things in creative to give players, and Aanxiety getting super good luck and his blessings of wealth working so my mc brain went "there's another god out there so combine them!!!" and here we are. If you have any suggestions for what to happen next please let me know!!!!
> 
> pls don't send this to any of the streamers I talked about in here because if they see this I Will Cry!


End file.
